Balosar
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Bal’-o-sär | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,60 meter | leeftijd = > 65 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Balosar | gesproken = Balosar | geschreven = Balosar | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Vrouwelijke Balosar Balosar waren een mensachtig intelligent species dat een kwalijke reputatie bezat en berucht was voor corruptie en de betrokkenheid bij de productie van Death Sticks. Fysiologie Balosars waren een mensachtig species dat werd gekenmerkt door twee antennes op hun hoofd. Deze antennes konden echter worden ingetrokken zodat ze verdwenen in hun hoofdhaar dat dik bezaaid was. Omwille van een sterke vervuilde leefwereld waren Balosar fysiek zwakker en kleiner dan Mensen. Om als mensen door te gaan, verstopten Balosars vaak hun antennes. Deze antennes waren uniek. Ze verbeterden het gehoor aanzienlijk en gaven een soort extra zintuig die op een soort psychische intuïtie leek. Balosars konden wijzigingen in gemoedstoestand waarnemen en hen waarschuwen voor slechte intenties. Balosars waren zeer resistent tegen gif. Omdat ze opgroeiden op een sterk vervuilde planeet waren Balosars zo goed als bestand tegen elk industrieel gif op de markt. Het was dus zo goed als onmogelijk om een Balosar te vergiftigen. Cultuur Niet alleen was de planeet Balosar zeer sterk vervuild, de planeet had ook sterk te lijden onder misdaad en corruptie. Bedrijven kochten vaak Balosar politici om zodat zij fabrieken konden neerzetten en onderbetaalde arbeiders tewerkstellen. Deze fabrieken bezetten de planeet waardoor er een enorme vervuiling ontstond. Verschillende humanitaire organisaties kozen Balosar uit als werkplaats maar stootten vaak op verzet van de Balosar overheid. De corrupte regering was op Balosar verbonden met de handel in Death Sticks. Het belangrijkste ingrediënt was het Ixetal Cilona dat werd gehaald uit de Balo Mushroom die op Balosar werden gekweekt in grote ondergrondse kwekerijen. Het gebruik en de productie van de Death Sticks droeg ook bij tot de vervuiling van hun wereld. De Balosars waren wel beschermd tegen het gif van de drug maar niet tegen de verslaving ervan. Men kon Balosar Slythmongers tegenkomen op elke planeet om Death Sticks te verkopen. Balosars werden vaak bestempeld als zwak en egoïstisch maar deze kenmerken waren een gevolg van hun leven op Balosar. Studies in het Journal of Personality and Galactic Psychology wezen erop dat deze kenmerken niet inherent waren aan het species maar wel waren ontstaan door hun levensstandaard. Vele Balosars verlieten daarom hun planeet in de hoop om elders een ander en beter leven te starten. Deze Balosars hadden af te rekenen met grote vooroordelen en daarom verstopten ze vaak hun antennes. Omdat Balosars vooral wilden overleven hadden ze moeilijkheden met een onderscheid te maken tussen ‘goed’ en ‘kwaad’. Het was geen verrassing dat vele Balosars in de criminele wereld werk vonden. Balosars die een degelijke opleiding wilden volgen, moesten ook hun planeet verlaten omdat de corrupte overheid het onderwijssysteem volledig verwaarloosde. Hoe jonger de Balosar was hoe beter. Oudere studenten vervielen namelijk eerder in de gewoonten van hun volk. Het was niet ongewoon dat ouders hun kinderen naar scholen stuurden op andere planeten. In de Galactic Republic waren er Balosar Jedi. Geschiedenis Tijdens de Galactic Republic werd de Death Stick handel de grootste concurrent van het Ryll op Ryloth. Deze strijd resulteerde in een wederzijdse afgunst tussen Balosars en Twi’leks. Omdat Death Sticks de drughandel begonnen te domineren, ontstonden er bendeoorlogen tussen beide species. De Balosars bleven handel drijven in Death Sticks maar moesten hun enthousiasme ietwat terugschroeven. Uiteindelijk bereikte de vervuiling ook de Balo Mushroom kwekerijen wat resulteerde in een sterke daling van de Death Sticks op de markt. De Balosars werden gedwongen om zich aan te sluiten bij de Twi’lek drugbaronnen waar ze meestal niet meer dan een pion waren in een groter geheel. Een bekende Balosar was Elan Sel’Sabagno. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Balosars